Last Time
by deanashmita
Summary: And it was with that thought on her mind that she leaned forward and captured his lips in a slow, soft kiss. Maybe it would be their last, or maybe it would be the beginning of very many more, but all she knew was that this was what she wanted, and she was going to have, whether it be the last time she got it or not.


**A/N: Hello! I'm back with one of my oneshots. I actually published this on one of my facebook's pages that I admin, there a girl told me to publish it on Wattpad. Taking her advice into consideration, I'am posting this here. :)  
**

**Currently I'm working on chapter 5 Of "A Very Special Christmas". I'll be posting it soon now. But in the meantime enjoy this DM/HG. **

****"Hey," Hermione looked up from her essay and into the silver eyes of Draco. She steeled herself, preparing for whatever excuse he was going to make this time. None of it mattered, though. Not anymore. She trained her eyes back on her assignment, though they both knew she wasn't paying attention to it anymore. "Can I sit?" he asked in a low voice that was almost pleading.

She turned a page in her book and snuck a quick peak at him through her eyelashes. "It's not like I can stop you."

Instead of taking the seat across from her, like she stupidly thought he would, he sat next to her, moving his chair so the edge of it was touching her own. She kept flipping through pages of her book, pretending to be looking for something, when in reality she just wanted a reason to not look into his eyes.

"Look, Hermione, I'm really sorry, okay? I know it's no consolation, and I know that it doesn't change anything, but I was just… scared. And instead of staying and trying to get over it, I ran. I ran away and did the first thing I thought of." Tears pricked at her eyes and threatened to spill over the edges. She turned her head so that her hair fell over her shoulder and acted as a barrier between them, keeping him from seeing her expression. She turned the pages of her book faster and harder, knowing that if she kept it up, she was bound to end up ripping one.

Draco reached over and grabbed her wrist, stopping her actions. With the other, he grasped her chin lightly and turned her face so that he could see it. She looked toward the ceiling out the window, over to the stack of books sitting at the edge of her table… anywhere but at him. "Everyone told me to stay away." She whispered, taking a shaky breath. "I knew I should… Knew that you were bad for me. That all I would get from this was pain…But I couldn't… It was impossible for me to stay away from you because I just… loved you too much." She knew she was talking past tense, and she could tell Draco noticed, too.

"Hermione, look at me." She swallowed and complied unwillingly. She just couldn't help it. His eyes were silver; they were always silver. Now, though, the light they had so often held behind them was dimmed and the silver glow was gone, replaced by a pale, soft, grey. "I'm sorry. I know it might be too late now, but please, just know that I never wanted- never meant- to ever hurt you. I didn't think about what I was doing, or what the consequences would be. I just did. It was wrong. I just need you to know I'm sorry."

She looked away from him again and nodded slightly. He continued. "I just hope someone comes along and sweeps you off your feet the way I couldn't. Someone who deserves you, because I know I'm not it."

She shook her head, but didn't know if he saw the action or not, as he was now staring out the window at the snow that was now falling lightly. Bright and visible against the darkened sky. She knew it was probably stupid to even think the words, knew that she should just get up and leave the conversation at that- forget about Draco Malfoy, the boy who was too coward to follow his heart. But he was here now, and that had to count for something, right? Besides, she didn't want anyone else, dammit, she wanted HIM.

And it was with that thought on her mind that she leaned forward and captured his lips in a slow, soft kiss. Maybe it would be their last, or maybe it would be the beginning of very many more, but all she knew was that this was what she wanted, and she was going to have, whether it be the last time she got it or not.

**A/N: I guess you all know what makes an author happy…. So make me happy and please drop a review. Thank you **


End file.
